Thorgerd Dorgain
Thorgerd, Also known to his friends as "Thor" Is a noble Turned soldier turned Bounty hunter Born in Stratholme ,Lordaeron. Thorgerd spends his time, And lives In Stormwind City and the surrounding area, But also has strong ties to Dalaran. he has been known to spend alot of time at the Blue Recluse. As a veteran of the Third War he has been awarded three medals of honor from those dark times, one he wears on a chain around his neck to this day. He is currently one of the few remaining Nobles of House Dorgain. Also, he has Become the leader of a large Paramilitary group of former prisoners of the Iron Horde, Known as the Unshackled. Description Thorgerd is a tall man, A hand taller than many of Stormwind's citizens. His hair is a dark brown color and goes down to his shoulders while a braided leather band keeps his hair from his eyes. His beard is well trimmed and covers his upper lip and chin. Thorgerd is very physically fit, due to his past dangerous lines of work, but despite such a profession has a very friendly disposition and is usually smiling. He is usually seen wearing steel plated armor covered by a brown or royal blue tabard,depending on present company. with a leather spaulder on his right shoulder, a thick leather belt that has many pouches and holds more than a few throwing knives, A type of weapon he has become notably skilled at using. he usually wears a flowing cloak of a stone gray color, or sometimes as with his Tabard, A royal blue cloak as well. When not in armor he is usually well dressed, favoring a snow white dress shirt with a black tie covered by a brown vest, and black Pants. History Childhood and early lifeCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:Lordaeron HumanCategory:Soldiers Born to Jorin and Isilde Dorgain the lord and lady of Pinetower, he spent his childhood in relative comfort, spending most of his time in Stratholme, Pinetower and other of his family's estates. in his youth he wished to become a composer, learning to play the harp exceptionally well. Even to this day, Thorgerd can still play the instrument as if it were yesterday he played it last, however that dream lasted only until Thorgerd Met the man that he would idolize For many years. In the summer of his Ninth birthday. A strange man was recruited to become one Isilde's Retainers, and quickly gained the awe of a young Thorgerd. This man, who named himself as John Farcomme, was visibly not from lordaeron, and seemed to be a master of any weapon put into his hands, A trait that caught Thorgerd's attention almost immediatley. He would spend many afternoons watching The strange new man train with the other retainers and developed a dream of becoming just as handy with a weapon as John had. After a while, john had become aware of the young boy watching his training sessions, He finally approached Thorgerd one Afternoon, With an offer to Train him as he had been trained in his youth. For the rest of his childhood,and into his teens. Thorgerd was trained in the use of many weapons, including among others, the sword, mace, Axe, lance and Throwing knives, the Latter he seemed to become very skilled with. At the Age of fifteen John Had taught Thorgerd everything he had knew, And by that Time Thorgerd had been planning on joining the Royal Army for quite a while. And was set to be enlisted in Four months time. While John and Thorgerd remained fast friends for Those months, The Strange mentor left just as mysteriously as he had come just a week before Thorgerd's departure from Stratholme to Undergo Basic training, An action that left Thorgerd bewildered as well as a little angry, However it would not turn out to be the last time Thorgerd would see John Farcomme. Army Life While basic training was not Hard for Thorgerd, it was not entirely Easy either. He had found himself in a position of many rules and restrictions, Something that did not sit well with him at all. and he had gotten himself into a few binds because for that reason alone, though eventually as he adapted to his new surroundings, so had he begun to show promise as a soldier. Shortly before his Training had been completed, News arose that the Strange sickness that had ravaged the north Had appeared In Lordaeron, News That had not caught his entire interest at the time That, However Would come to turn his, and the world of everyone he knew Upside down. The Fight with the Scourge After Lordaeron Currently. Military Service. Close Friends * Ranets Daggerfang * William Crowley * Tristan Aquila * Antony Compton